This invention relates to a vehicle height adjusting apparatus.
In the conventional vehicle height adjusting apparatus, there have been provided mechanical, electric, electromagnetic or electronic sensors which are displaceable relative to the distance between the vehicle chassis (the part above the springs) and the axles (the parts below the springs) so as to detect the vehicle height, and a vehicle height adjustment is effected in response to such signals while the vehicle is parked or moving.
When the vehicle height adjustment range is divided into high, intermediate or reference and low vehicle height zones, each of the prior art vehicle height adjusting apparatus is adapted to produce a vehicle height adjusting signal only when the chassis vibrates within any one of the three vehicle height adjusting zones to thereby achieve a desired vehicle height. However, although such adjustment system does not present any problem when the vehicle height varies statically due to variations in load while the vehicle is parked, when the vehicle height varies to substantially cover two or more vehicle height adjusting zones due to excessive vibration while the vehicle is moving, the vehicle adjusting apparatus fails to respond to such extreme variation in vehicle height.